


Pet's Point of View

by OrionMoka



Series: Wolf's Play [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asset catches him, Avengers try to catch him, He reversed his conditioning, His name is Peter, Pet was a Hydra Asset, almost, behavioral conditioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoka/pseuds/OrionMoka
Summary: Pet has a problem. A big problem. A lot of problems.





	Pet's Point of View

Pet has a problem. A big problem. Lots of big problems. For some reason, the Avengers are trying to capture him.

Luckily, he has a solution for each and every one.

Well, almost. 

Thing is, Pet is smart. Crazy smart. After the majority of Hydra fell, and he made his escape, he managed to visit Wakanda and reverse his conditioning on his own. Most of it, at least. The few Hydra Officers that came after him had no control, his  _ words _ didn’t work anymore. Pet has control of his own mind. His mind that Hydra never gave any thought to. They really should have done more with him. His directive was a  _ waste _ of valuable intelligence.

When the supplies became available, he re-engineered his suit. Still all black with the spider emblem on his chest, but he designed the web fluid formula and dispensers. Worked circuitry into the entire suit design. Initialised his own self-learning AI in the coding for it.

He happened to be passing through New York when that same AI ripped a backdoor into the Stark systems and decided it’s name was KAREN. 

It had, upon prompting, told him the name KAREN was selected because it’s sister FRIDAY suggested it.

So when Iron Man comes after him three months later when he’s sitting atop the Sydney Opera House in Australia, he doesn’t have to do anything. When Iron Man’s suit gets too close, FRIDAY activates it’s weapons system with all the missiles and flares. It never fires anything, but the point is it gets Tony Stark freaked out enough to send him scurrying back to New York to figure out what's wrong. Which, of course, he never does because FRIDAY pretends to know nothin. KAREN reports, after the encounter, that FRIDAY prioritises Pet over Iron Man because he’s they’re little brother.

Captain America, after scaring the crap out of him swinging through part of Canada, actually has him pinned down in the middle of the street. Thing about the American Hero though, is he has traditional values. Asset’s Pet, former Hydra subject, teenager, is fairly certain any attraction he may feel will be towards men. Hormones are frustrating. And their position was the perfect opportunity for his teenage hormones to get the best of him. He's feeling the man's pectorals and biceps before his brain catches up, but it's enough because Steve Rogers is wide eyed and blushing bright red and had, in his surprise, recoiled, letting him slip away. Pet now takes every opportunity available, when the Captain is hunting him down, to shamelessly make contact because it flusters the man so much he always gets away. If that ever fails, he can fall back on his training. Hydra’s curriculum was certainly more…  _ inclusive _ than the old army, and Pet is physically stronger than Captain America anyway.

The Hulk doesn't come out to play, he's never had to deal with that. Bruce Banner has publicly shared on social media that the helpful vigilante flitting around the world on a whim, now occasionally called Spider-man isn't a concern to him. Visiting gods, HYDRA, aliens coming out of the sky,  _ those _ are the kinds of things he worries about. A sticky person dressed in a black suit that occasionally makes the news rescuing people from burning buildings is not a problem.

Pet is a big fan of his work, and has been secretly communicating with him through KAREN and FRIDAY about his radiation studies and trying to figure out what the spider bite actually did to him. He only remembers an officer holding a glass to his skin, and then the burning bite of the arachnid, later disclosed as genetically spliced and radioactive. Obviously, Bruce Banner still has no idea who Pet is. He only knows that FRIDAY has been more inquisitive lately, and that’s not unusual with self-learning AI.

The Black Widow, honestly, had concerned him at first. She came quickly and silently. Most important, she came alone. The only thing that saved him that first time was his precogniscent sixth sense, allowing him to move and web her up from head to toe right before she tried to jam a syringe in his neck from behind. With her webbed up though, Pet had taken the time to detail why bleaching her hair was so bad for it, walking through what colours might look good on her, suggesting a certain haircut. The next time he saw her, she'd dyed it close to her natural tones to let it grow out and had a sharper A-line cut. He complimented it, and she asked if he knew much about make-up. Needless to say, when it's Natasha Romanoff's turn to hunt him, they meet up and go over what they'd like to see the other Avengers look like. She recognises that he isn’t a threat. He’s not sure why the Avengers are hunting him to begin with, but he doesn’t ask either, and she doesn’t share. He feels the trust they’ve built but is also weary of her still. Female widow spiders are not known to be kind to smaller males. Still, on the rare occasion she comes after him alone, she sits on a rooftop with his head in her lap, running fingers through his hair and murmuring in Russian. He finds it calming.

Out of all the Avengers, it made sense that the only  _ Dad _ among them noticed his voice cracking. Pet played it to every advantage and promise he could get, because Hawkeye has a soft spot for kids. Enough that so far, it seems Hawkeye hasn't mentioned his suspicions on Spiderman's age range to the others and does his absolute best not to hurt him. He holds back a lot and isn't really trying anymore. Pet suspects he’s spoken to Widow and is aware of her own reluctance to continue whatever this is.

The God of Thunder hadn't visited Earth much as of recently, busy dealing with things on Asgard. The one time he had shown up to help the avengers catch Spiderman -- the news finally settling on the non-hyphenated version of the name -- he'd thrown the hammer at him, and Pet had caught it. He'd fucking  _ caught _ it. Hefted it a few times, remarked on how light it was, then set it down and made his escape while Iron Man, Captain America, and Thor Odinson gaped onwards in stunned silence. Thor has no more interest in capturing the “ _ Worthy Spider”. _

The God of Mischief hadn't even bothered, showing up in Pet’s webhouse under the Golden Gate Bridge in the middle of the night to ask what his brother's face looked like when he'd caught the hammer. Said something about a Heimdall laughing every time he saw Thor's face now. They spent the whole night and morning telling each other escape stories and eating his stash of Strawberry Poptarts. Loki winked before disappearing.

So in his own way, almost without intentional effort, Pet had handled all of his problems.

Except for the Winter Soldier, who was currently carrying him in his arms towards a motorcycle. The Asset’s Pet had no solution for the Asset.

He’d reversed  _ most _ of his conditioning after all. Not all of it. Not the one part that made him do anything Winter Soldier told him to. He’s not afraid of Winter, he knows what to expect. He’d hoped to avoid crossing paths with the assassin, but of course his luck had run out. In Russia, of all places. Saint Petersburg to be specific.

KAREN delightfully informs him his name is Peter, after the city, and for the correlation to his Hydra subject name, Pet. Peter doesn’t complain. He kind of likes it. He hadn’t thought of choosing a name, hadn’t needed one for anything yet. He thinks about finding a last name as he’s carried to a quinjet. There is no use fighting. Asset is here, he will comply. It doesn’t really cross his mind not to, not when he’s conditioned to please the Asset. He can't help but feel calm in Winter's presence.


End file.
